Katawa Shoujo: Second Take
by Garbage Tier Waifu
Summary: Spoilers to KS Involved. At the End Of Kenji's "Route", Hisao had fallen to his presumable death (He needs life alert). However Second Take takes a twist on that ending. Hisao survives the fall, making it the second time he's survived a near death experience. He is told by Rei, an OC, that this would be his second chance at living his life. Will he change at all? Probably not.
1. Wake Up

So when I started playing KS I didn't think I'd care about it so much. Obviously I was wrong. I feel bad for the people who like my other fanfic, as it hasn't been updated because of this fanfic. Sorry. Also I won't be following Katawa Shoujo's Canon to closely. Mainly because this a piece of fan fiction.

Anyway, as Always; Read, Review, Enjoy.

I'll be conducting a poll to see who Hisao ends up with.

The choices are as follow:

Lilly, Hanako, Rin, Shizune, Emi (regrettably), Misha, Iwanoko (maybe), Saki (check her page on the KS wiki), Riki (same, check her page), or an OC if not enough votes are put (or I might just use Saki or Rika). Votes should be casted as comments, but if that seems like a underhanded attempt to get more reviews for me you can always pm me. Miki won't be on this poll because I have plans for her. The Poll ends some time in April.

Anyways, as Always; Read, Review, and Enjoy

P.s. this story follows Kenji's "Route". If you haven't played that route, well, I guess you'll be lost. If that's the case, just read about that path. It's kind of necessary.

Poll has ended.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" said a groggy, painful Hisao as he awoke. He looked around him and saw that once again he was in hospital attire, in a hospital bed. He noticed that his entire body had ached, but that was strange. That last thing he remembered was falling of the roof of the school to evade Kenji's strange advances.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" He thought.

"Looks like you're awake now."

Hisao turned to face his unknown visitor. It was a young man that looked no older than himself. It also seemed that he had been reading a book prior to Hisao waking, the book ironically titled The Stranger.

"Are you hungry? I could peel you an apple if you wish?" The young man asked.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. But, who are you?"

"Hmm, you could say I'm one of Lilly's friends. She asked me to look after you for a while while she and Hanako buy some flowers or something."

Hisao was somewhat irritated that although he had given him some idea of who he was, the young man had still not given him his name.

"Okay, but what's your name?"

"My, you sure are impatient. However that's to be expected considering you been unconscious for a least a month now, I believe."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you were hospitalized after that nasty fall. In fact you're extremely lucky to be alive now. Had someone not immediately called for help, you'd probably be dead."

Hisao's eyes widened. He tried getting up, but his legs just wouldn't budge.

"You should take it easy, you aren't ready move out and about yet for at least another two months, or so the doctor says."

Hisao looked at him with an astonished look laid across his face. He touched his face, and pinched his cheek to see if he was really alive.

"Ouch!" He was. As he felt his cheek, he noticed there was a bit of stubble indicating he was indeed at the hospital for sometime.

"Must come as quite the shock to you, doesn't it. After your fall Kenji just shut himself in his room. He hasn't come out in quite a while. We leave meals outside his door to make sure he's at least eating. But most of the time the meals look untouched. Maybe he killed himself, I'm just joking. But no one has really checked, I don't think anyone really cares that much about him, especially after the fall."

Hisao felt a flash of hatred at Kenji, as he felt that it was Kenji's fault he was in the hospital again. But that hate subsided as he felt that he also somewhat was responsible, as he was up there drinking with Kenji instead of at the festival. Because he felt pity for himself, he had made a bad decision and almost died.

"Anyway, it seems like you get a lot of visitors." The young man said he pointed towards the window closest to Hisao, which was littered with flowers with sympathetic cards.

"Why, why did this happen to me? Am I just unlucky? Is the world enjoying itself by making me miserable?" Hisao said as he dug his face into his hands.

The young man had finished peeling two apples that now sat at the desk by Hisao's bed.

"I think you need to stop wallowing in your self pity. I mean that's what got you here in the first place."

Hisao turned to face the young man with an angry look. He was infuriated by the words of the young man, as if he could understand. As angry as was, he noticed that the young man was wearing a Yamaku Academy uniform.

"I meant no offense to you. However, you should be glad that you are alive."

"I think I rather be dead," Hisao said rather harshly.

The young man gave Hisao a mean look.

"No you don't!" He said with a low growl, "No human beings truly wishes that. When you're dead it's all over. There are no second chances when you are dead. If I ever hear you say that again I'll push you off another building and we'll see if that's really what you want!"

The young man's eyes watered a bit, and he wiped them with a handkerchief he pulled from his left pocket. Hisao felt a bit of guilt run down his spine. He wondered what this guy had to make him care like this. He looked fairly normal. He had brownish black hair, and an average look of a regular Japanese teen.

"I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so emotional. It's just, when you die, it's all over. I mean, don't you have a food that you love to eat, a book you love to read, or a person you truly enjoy being with? When you're dead, you'll never be able to enjoy those things anymore."

Those words ate at Hisao. For some reason, now he actually felt a little glad he was alive.

"Grrrrrrr"

Hisao held onto his stomach. Hunger now took over his senses.

"Knock, knock"

Someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Lilly and Hanako. Get better alright. Well, you should also eat something. I imagine not eating for an entire month would work up an appetite. The apples are right there. Enjoy them."

The young man got up to the door, but stopped there.

"By the way, my name is Rei, Moroi Rei. Call me Rei, don't be formal," He said with a slightly fake smile.

Rei opened the door, revealing Lilly and Hanako outside.

"He's all yours girls."

As those two went in the room, Rei left, and Hisao felt just a bit better.


	2. Come as You Are

I'll be conducting a poll to see who Hisao ends up with.

The choices are as follow:

Lilly, Hanako, Rin, Shizune, Emi (regrettably), Misha, Iwanoko (maybe), Saki (check her page on the KS wiki), Riki (same, check her page), or an OC if not enough votes are put (or I might just use Saki or Rika). Votes should be casted as comments, but if that seems like a underhanded attempt to get more reviews for me you can always pm me. Miki won't be on this poll because I have plans for her. Poll Ends sometime in April

Anyways, as Always; Read, Review, and Enjoy

Poll has ended.

* * *

Hisao spent his days in his hospital bed, getting regular visits from Lily, Misha, and Shizune. While he had been nothing but rude to them, they were trying their hardest to cheer him up. He felt terrible of how he treated the girls. Misha and Shizune had been trying to cheer him up since he got to Yamaku, and Lilly had always been a relaxing person to him. Even though Shizune and Lilly didn't get along, they were trying their best in order to not cause him any grief.

It had been at least a month since he awoke, and luckily he had healed enough to regain the use of his legs, and now had being going through therapy. Today however Hisao was taking it easy. He was visited by Lilly, Misha, and Shizune. Shizune kept bringing the work he missed out in class to keep him from falling behind. Lilly always brought some tea to share with him, and sometimes Hanako would come along whenever Misha and Shizune weren't there.

Misha and Shizune tutored him what he missed in class and Lilly was reading a Braille book, occasionally pouring him a cup of tea. Hisao felt guilty that with all the help these girls were giving him, that he once felt annoyed by their company.

"I'm sorry," He interrupted Misha's translation.

"For what?" The three responded.

"Before the accident, I had always been annoyed by your company, Misha and Shizune. You two were always trying to cheer me up. And Lilly, I thank you. You were always a calm and relaxing presence. It's only now that I realize that it wasn't so bad." His fists clenched, and he shed a few tears, then wiped them away.

The three girls accepted this apology, and assured him it was alright. As time passed, it came time for the girls to go back to their dorms. Shizune and Misha left first, most likely to do some student council work. Lilly left last as she had to pack up her tea set with some of Hisao's help. When they had finished packing up, Lilly extended her cane and started for the door.

"Lilly," Hisao blurted.

Lilly stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?" she responded as she turned around

"Who is Rei? He said he was a friend of yours. You've never explained him?"

She tried to conceal her blushing cheeks.

"Rei is... he is... an old friend Hisao. I asked if he could look after you for a while to go look for Hanako. He was... is a nice person. I thought it would be appropriate. Also, you two are somewhat similar."

"We are?"

"Well, like you, when he came to Yamaku he didn't seem happy to be there. One day, he accidentally visited me in the tea room like you did. He stayed and we talked. He confided in me why he was at Yamaku, and why he was upset." She made a sour face. "From then on he would usually visit me and Hanako in the tea room and we befriended him."

"Oh," Hisao felt that wasn't all there was to the story, but he pushed no further.

"Actually Rei said he would be visiting later today. I believe his practice must be running late. Well, I'll see you when I can Hisao."

With that she left.

"Practice?" Hisao thought, "What practice? Who is he?"

Hisao felt tired, however rest would be short. It was time for his regular check up. His doctor entered, and did his job.

"Well, if you weren't lucky enough, with surviving that heart attack not too long ago. It seems you'll be going back to school soon. Even if you'll be in crutches for a while, but still, that's good right?"

His doctor put on the type of fake smile that someone would make while they were trying to make something bad sound good.

"Yeah, I guess," Hisao replied, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

"Well, you'll be out by end of the week. Rest up 'till then."

The doctor left the room, leaving Hisao to wallow in this wretched state. He looked at a calender near the window.

"Today's Tuesday, and I won't be able to get out 'till Saturday or Sunday, just great," Hisao sighed.

He looked at the a clock on the desk near his bed. It read 7:49 pm. Visiting hours were only until 9pm. But then again Hisao didn't expect another visit from Rei. They didn't know each other. Why would a complete stranger visit him.

"You two are somewhat similar..." he heard Lilly's words ring in his head.

"Similar how?" He thought aloud. He tried to sleep, however rest's embrace would not have him. Time would pass, and still he would not sleep, as if his body felt he had enough rest. That did not ease the boredom. He should have asked someone to bring him some books.

He looked at the clock once again. Now it read 8:16.

"It feels like it was longer than that," Hisao said to himself.

"Knock knock," the door went.

"Who is it?" Hisao called out to the door.

The door opened anyway, with little regard for formalities.

"It's Rei," he said rather plainly, sitting down in the seat nearest to Hisao. He had brought some apples with him.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Well, practice did run late."

"No, I mean, we don't even know each other."

Rei looked at him with a puzzled look, as if he spoke different language and didn't know he said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be dying of boredom here. Was I wrong?" He asked with a straight face, the same way Rin would.

Hisao lowered his head in defeat.

"I was merely joking. Can't I just do someone the courtesy of keeping them company?" Rei said with a genuine look of concern.

"I... guess so," Hisao replied with a bit of gratitude. Apparently someone cared about him, surprisingly a stranger.

Rei put his bags onto the desk and from his schoolbag pulled a few books.

"I thought you'd like them, as I heard from Yuuko that you read quite a bit. One of them, the one with the title Crime and Punishment, yes that one. That one is a personal favorite of mine. I think you might enjoy it."

Hisao took the books and flipped through their titles. The first one read Crime and Punishment, as Rei said it would be there. Others including Eragon, The Shining, The Stranger, and even the first volume of a manga titled Monster.

"Yuuko and I checked them out under your name, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He'd already done it, so why bother explaining?

"I brought some apples if you'd like? I can peel them for you if you want."

"Uh, thanks, but why peel them?"

"I dislike the skin. It makes them harder to eat."

"Oh, okay."

Rei began to peel an apple, gentle removing the skin with gentle strides of his small knife.

"So, what do you practice?"

"Hmm?" Rei replied, without looking.

"What sport?"

"Oh, I practice wrestling."

"You mean the masked kind, or sumo?"

"Actually, neither. I am part of the wrestling club. It's the Greek and Roman kind of wrestling, not the fake stuff shown on the television."

"Really? I didn't know Yamaku had a wrestling club, with all the diss... I mean..." Hisao cut himself.

"It's alright, actually you're not wrong. With all the disabled children at Yamaku it's no surprise that the wrestling club is quite small and because of that it's not well known. But we do what we can there."

"How many are on the team?"

"What, are you interested in joining? I don't think you should with that condition of yours."

"No I... wait, how do you know about my-"

"Well, the doctor kind of told me when you'd been received into the emergency room. I'd asked if they'd be able to help you, and they told me they weren't so sure because of your heart condition. So, that day you were extremely lucky that I had found you and called for help when I did."

"You found me!?" Hisao said with a look of surprise.

"Well, I did, but only by pure chance. My girlfriend and I had snuck off from the festival to ah, enjoy some privacy. It was quite a shock to the both of us when we heard the unfortunate sound of you hitting the ground."

"Oh I... I... well. I guess I'm sorry. Wait, girlfriend?"

"Oh, are you disappointed?"

"No I-"

"But you know, she might just be a cover. To me gender has no meaning," Rei said with a straight face.

Hisao for a second felt appalled. He look at Rei with a shocked look.

"I kid with you, do you really fancy your life a trashy Yaoi fanfiction? But yes it was quite a shock to the both of us when we had just want a bit of ah, alone time."

"What? I think that went a little too far for a joke." Hisao said with a bit of discontent in his voice.

"Oh, please. What are you homophobic?"

"No I-"

"You take things too seriously." Rei was clearly having a fun time, evident by a small smirk appearing in the corner of his face.

"Here's your apple," He handed it to Hisao. As Hisao took it he felt it was his turn to toy with Rei.

"So, what exactly is your relationship with Lilly?" Hisao asked, momentarily knocked off the calm of his face. For a second or so it was replaced by a smirk that seemed to mean, "Ah, so you want to play this game too?". The it returned to his usual calm smile.

"Well, I'll have to save that story for another time, seeing as it almost ten minutes past visiting hours."

Hisao looked at the clock and he was right. The clock read 9:09pm.

"I'd better go. I have a lot of work to make up. See you later Hisao."

With that, Rei left the room, again leaving Hisao to the boredom of the hospital.

"Fuck, I didn't even have a chance to mess with him!"


	3. Make It Home

As you guys may have noticed, I really wanted him out of that hospital. Time may fly sometimes. Hopefully I won't do that too much later on.

Anyways, as Always; Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Poll has ended. Results will be given out soon.

* * *

Saturday had come around, and Hisao had finally been able to leave the hospital. During his time at the hospital, his parents had visited. They worried over him like regular parents would, seeing as their son almost died again. They had asked if he really wanted to stay at Yamaku Academy, with the crazy notion that Hisao's fall was some kind of suicide attempt. In the end, Hisao managed to convince them that it wasn't a suicide attempt and reassured them he'd be a lot more careful with himself. That wasn't the best of days.

However that was the furthest thing from his mind right. As he exited the hospital doors, he felt freedom embrace him. He had been given a ride back to Yamaku Academy by his parents, whose small talk didn't interest Hisao. He peered out his window until they had reached the school. As he exited the car and entered through gates of the school, he took a deep breath.

"It's finally good to be out of that hospital," He thought.

Before his fall, Hisao looked like a regular non disabled high school kid at a school for the disabled. Now he sort of looked the part, with him relying on his crutches to move out and about. After saying his goodbyes to his parents and politely rejecting their help on getting to his room, he made his way to his room.

After taking an elevator to his floor, Hisao walked down the hallway to his room. As he stood outside his room to unlock his door, he heard a particularly loud conversation emanating from Kenji's room.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM. THE FEMINISTS ALREADY TOOK ONE OF US GUYS!"

That was unmistakably Kenji.

"STOP PUTTING THE BLAME ON YOUR LITTLE CONSPIRACY THEORIES THAT MAKE NO FUCKING SENSE!"

That voice sounded familiar, but Hisao couldn't place a face to match it in his memory.

Kenji's door opened revealed who had been arguing with Kenji. Rei exited the room, clearly looking furious.

"WHEN YOU STOP YOUR STUPID BITCHING YOU CAN GO TALK TO HER! THAT'S RIGHT SHE WORKS HERE!" Rei yelled into the room as he slammed the door.

Hisao had never seen Rei like this, nor ever hear him curse. Usually he was calm and collected. Then again he'd only seen him two times before this.

"Oh, hey Hisao. They finally let you out of the hospital. Well congrats!" Rei said with a fake looking smile.

"That was a shock. Usually Rei is a little more formal than that," Hisao thought to himself.

"What happened between you and Kenji?" Hisao asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. He's just being a little pansy by trying to running away from his problems." Rei said with a hint of frustration forming on his brow.

"He wasn't like this before. Well before he went up and left his girlfriend. It's a damn shame too. She was such a nice girl." Rei said with a bit of lament. "Anyway, it's good to see you out of the hospital, and even better that you're out and about. I suggest talking to Kenji about, well you know about what, but I also suggest at a time when he isn't like this."

"Why would I want to talk to Kenji, it's his fault that I..." Hisao trailed off. He realized that he was at least part to blame. He'd chosen to go and get drunk with Kenji.

"Well it was just a suggestion. As much as you might question your friendship with Kenji just realize that as weird as that relationship is, it's really one of the few relationships that Kenji still has. Or at least had."

"I guess. But why do you care about Kenji?"

"Well I've known him quite a ways back. These days, we aren't as close friends I'd like to be," Rei said with a bit of sadness to his voice.

"I'll talk to him later then."

"That's cool. Well I'm going to leave. I have things to do. I'll see ya later Hisao."

Hisao went inside his room and fell asleep for a bit, finally being able to sleep somewhere else besides the hospital. Rei made his way out of the boy's dorm building. As he exited the doors, he saw Miki waiting for him outside.

"I thought you had math class right now?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"Screw math. Besides you're not in class either," She teased him.

They embraced for a quick kiss, a usual greeting for them when ditching class.

"So how did it go with your friend?" Miki asked a bit seriously.

"Well, Kenji's always been as stubborn as an ass. I'm just worried he might end jumping off the roof to join his "fallen" comrade in arms," he said, with a bit of frustration.

"What, he didn't believe you when you told him that Nikai survived?"

"Not really. He came up with the stupid idea that Hisao was replaced by some feminist clone."

"He must be really messed up."

"Yeah, well he wasn't always like this. He used to be really chill. But after breaking up with his girlfriend he took a turn for the worst. Whatever. I'm not going to worry about it now. We have about two hours before either of us goes to our practices. What do you say we hit the town and hang there?" Rei asked with a genuine smile.

"I don't see why not," Miki said impishly.


	4. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Chapter Four, Please enjoy

* * *

In the city there was much to enjoy. Arcades, restaurants, karaoke bars, and dance clubs were just among the many things to do in the city. So why the hell did Rei stop at the Shanghai.

"Rei, why are we here?" Miki asked, puzzled by why Rei would stop here.

"Sorry, just remembered I had to do something. But not now. Now it's time to enjoy my time with you," He said with bit of sadness. "Come on. We'll probably lose the bus because of me," he said a bit more cheerfully.

As they hurried forwards the bus, the bus driver had remarked that they were fortunate enough to arrive just before the bus was going to leave. The two teenagers took a pair of seats by the end of the bus. Rei was looking outside his window.

"Hey, you alright?" Miki asked, with worry in her eyes. It wasn't an emotion she usually displayed.

"Yeah, it's just a little nostalgia. It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now." Rei said with a forced smile, "Well, I should just focus on enjoying this day with you, it's not like we can afford to ditch class every day."

He turned to face her. Her face showed signs of worry.

"Hey, whatever's eating at you, you know can tell me dude. You shouldn't be so depressed," Miki said.

"I know. Anyway where do you wanna go first?" ReI said with genuine smile.

"Well since you asked, how about we hit the arcades?"

"Oh how funny. You know most of the games require two hands to play," Rei said a little nervously, as Miki's other arm ended at a stump.

"That's why you'll helping me."

Miki gave Rei a mischievous smile.

"I'm going to end up losing aren't I?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Maybe, are you going to even try?"

"I'm not about to let myself be beat."

Some time later, the bus stopped and the two teens got off. They weren't to far off from the arcades now. The two went off to enjoy themselves. It wasn't every day that they had this time together.

At the arcades the two enjoyed beating each other at a plethora of games. By the time they had realized, the couple had already spent two hours at the arcades, possibly making them late to their respective practices.

"Jesus Christ. I still can't believe you beat me at Tekken. I thought I was pretty good at it too," Rei said as the two boarded another bus.

"You underestimated me. That or you went easy on me?" She asked mischievously.

"You know I have greater respect for you than that," Rei said with a playful scowl.

Miki rested her head on his shoulders, probably a little drowsy. Rei didn't object to it, in fact he welcomed it. While thinking about the day noticed something. The bus was really crowded at this time. Rei was intrigued by that.

"Was this some magical hour where a lot of people would jump on the bus for a ride? No, of course not. People are just probably doing what we did. Just being with our loved ones or whatever," Rei thought as he smiled at a beautiful and drowsy Miki.

"What?" Miki asked. "You're looking at me with a weird grin all over you?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

She blushed a bit.

"Oh really? That was pretty out of the blue."

"Was it not to your liking?" Rei asked with an analytical smile.

"It's just that you usually don't say that kinda stuff. Plus, it makes me feel a little awkward because when you say that it makes me feel that our relationship is more than what it is."

"And what would it be?"

"I don't know. Something casual I guess. Did..., did you want something more?"

Rei's smile reverted to being artificial, something that Miki noticed.

"No. I don't think so," He lied, and she knew it too.

He put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't reject it, and put her arms around his chest. They both understood what the had. The two knew it wasn't going to last forever, considering the fact that they belonged to a school for the disabled. When they knew life as they knew it could cease to exist in but a few moments. When they knew that one would outlive the other. Acknowledging this the two held each other, tightly.

The bus arrived at Yamaku, and the couple were late to their practices. The two knew it. At the gates of Yamaku, they embraced quickly. As Miki turned away, Rei stopped her. Miki was a little surprised.

"We're already late, might as well part with a better goodbye," Rei said before kissing her. It was a deep kiss, but also a quick one.

"Rei, I gotta go."

"I know. Just wanted, well... yeah, you should go," he tried to say something else, but tripped on his on his words.

Miki broke from his him.

"Just, show Emi up. I know you can do it."

"Thanks."

They exchanged one last smile before she'd left. However, the smile Rei had was a fleeting one. It parted way to a faint veil of sadness. He stood there, knowing he had to go to his own practice.

"I know this won't last forever. However knowing that only makes it worse. I did want something more, but I'm pretty sure you wanted something more too, didn't you? I guess I'll just have to enjoy every moment of what I have to it's fullest. Isn't that right Miki? Isn't that right..., Lilly?"


	5. Sweat Descends

Chapter 5, Please Enjoy

* * *

Rei arrived late to his practice at the wrestling room. He wasn't the only one apparently, as others seemed to have had similar ideas about hanging out with friends. Of the twenty wrestlers at the practice, about six arrived late, including Rei. The two coaches looked rather disappointed, and somewhat furious.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU GUYS! COME TO PRACTICE EARLY. THE RULE FOR IS THAT PRACTICE IS AT 3:30, NOT GET HERE AT 3:30!" Coach Hayashida yelled. "For everyone that's late, you ALL GET TWENTIES!"

The majority of the team groaned. That did not delay the start of the practice. The practice was monotonous, save for the new techniques drilled into them. Which Rei helped the coaches introduce and teach. In reality, that is what Rei did mostly at these practices. Introduce, teach, and drill. It was as if he was learning to be a coach himself.

Hours went on, sweat spilled, and muscles ached. Practices would usually last only about two to three hours if the wrestlers were lucky and on a good day. However should they anger the coaches or come extremely late, then it wasn't unheard of the practice lasting for over four hours. Today the coaches would cut them some slack and only give them just a tad less than three hours.

"Alright, you've done good so far, even if some of you guys came late because you wanted to sneak in a quickie with your gals. Or guys. Who knows what you guys are into," Coach Hayashida joked.

"Let's see, six of you came late, so I guess you'll be doing one hundred twenties?" Coach Kamiyama decided. "But, we'll cut you a little slack, seeing as some of your grades are dropping. Probably a result from preparing for the Festival. So that leaves you guys with sixties. That sound good to you coach?"

"I think they can do more. But like Coach Kamiyama said, some of you guys need to get your grades up. So that good to you guys?" Coach Hayashida asked.

The whole of the wrestling room reverberated with," YES COACH!"

"GET INTO POSITIONS!" Coach Hayashida yelled.

Everyone hurried into position, out of respect and of fear. Even Rei made his best to hurry. However the coaches pulled him aside for a moment.

"You sure you're up to this Moroi?" Coach Kamiyama asked in a low voice.

"Yeah Coach. I can finish strong today."

" 'Cause you know, we hear that your, uh, condition is getting a little -" Coach Hayashida was cut off.

"Leave it Coach. I can do this. Besides, aren't you already cutting us slack?"

"Alright alright. Go on," Coach Kamiyama said.

The numbers series were an arduous task. In this case the team had to do sixties. This consisted of sixty sets of several exercises and workouts that were extremely strenuous in a row. It would take at least twenty minutes to finish these. By the end of it, the team as a whole were aching. Rei would be struggling to get back up from the last of the sets; push ups.

"Alright, Moroi lead." Coach Kamiyama said.

"Alright. Get the Patch, ready begin!"

Again the whole room reverberated, however this time what would be hears would be, "GET THE PATCH-ONE. GET THE PATCH-TWO," and so on. The Patch was an exercise of sets of three jumping jacks for every Kongo no chiku ken league tournament and Letterman jacket "Patch" won for the team.

After the Patch was done, the team could relax and hit the showers. However, Rei had lost whatever energy he had in leading the Patch. His breathing was ragged, and out of timing. Eventually, after a few minutes of breathing techniques, Rei calmed his breathing down. He ached all over. His chest being the most prominent spot. He was able to pull himself together and say his goodbyes to the coaches and a few sign language translators for the deaf wrestlers.

As he got outside he was greeted by Shikinami Hana, one of the said deaf wrestlers and also one of the few female wrestlers on the team.

"Hello, do you have a minute?" She signed.

"Yes, however I have more than one for you," Rei signed back with the gentlemanly and joking manner he usually carried.

Hana blushed a bit.

"Do you think you could, hang out sometime? Like a date?"

Rei smiled.

"As charming as that is, I am sorry to say that I am taken at the moment. So as a date I would not be able to." He signed with proficiency.

"Oh"

"However that is not to say that a man and woman cannot get acquainted in a friendly manner to get to know one another. Where did you plan on going?"

"Nowhere special. Maybe a fast food restaurant."

"Sure, why not? Although we musn't allow the coaches to find out. They would have burn the food's caloric values then and there."

The two laughed at the remarked, Hana laughed in silence.

"Alright does Sunday, tomorrow, sound good?"

"Of course."

"Ok then. I'll see you there." She signed right before she left.

As she left Rei couldn't help but smile.

"So cheerful, such a happy girl. But should I really be doing this? Leading her on a thin hope. And there is Miki to account for," Hesaid to himself as his smile turned to an expression of small sorrow. "As much I believe myself to be a gentleman, and as much as I want to be pleasant towards everyone, I may just end up hurting everyone. Isn't that right..., Lily?"

Rei headed off towards the boy's dorms, to hit the showers and probably sleep for a bit. When he got there he took a quick, yet careful shower. Didn't want to get infections, now did he? After his shower he locked himself in his room, put on an alarm to wake him in an hour, and was so tired he fell asleep naked on his bed.

Miki had also got off of practice just a little later and was pretty wiped too. She had gone off to her room and took a nice, hot shower. The warm water fell onto her, glistening off her beautiful dark skin. Beads of water streamed down her athletic figure. The steam legt a thin layer of moisture on her skin as she got out.

After showering, Miki had put on some causal clothes and started on her homework. There was a ton of it and it wasn't getting any lighter. However about thirty minutes in, she stopped.

"Screw math. It's confusing as hell," She said to herself. "Maybe Rei knows how to do this stuff."

She packed up her maths and walked off to the boy's dorms. It wasn't more than a ten minute walk there. It wasn't that far. When she had arrived at his door she noticed the floor must be empty. It was strange, because usually it would be inhabited by the usual delinquents of the school, Ikari Shinji and Nagisa Kaworu.

"Guess Ikari and Nagisa aren't around," she thought to herself.

She tried the door. It was locked. She knocked to see if Rei was inside.

"Rei, you in there?"

"Yeah...," A tired voice replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, give me a minute."

Something fumbling around could be heard from inside. The lock was undone and the door then opened. Rei stood there, behind the half opened door, casually clothed.

"Hey," a yawning, tired Rei said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry man, didn't know you were trying to sleep."

"Nah, it's fine. So did you want something?"

"Yeah, do you think you can help me on my math homework?"


	6. It continues

Thank you for your valued interest in the story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I won't use excuses, however I will let you guys know that I am working on the next, say maybe, 30+ chapters. If you could bide with me I promise that the rest of the story will come out.  
PS I will be uploading by arc's. As soon as i'm done writing the current "season", or at least a sizable portion of it, I will upload it. Thank you for your time.

UPDATE: Looking for beta readers. Any Volunteers will be gladly appreciated. PM me if interested.


End file.
